Of Hard Days and Peaceful Nights
by Survivor at midnight
Summary: Yusei gets called into the lab early...and then his daughter is born. This just really isn't his day.


**Update: July 30, 2016**

Well this is something I haven't done in a while. YuGiOh.

I'm curious. Does anyone like Zexal or the newest generation, or are the old ones still the best? Let me know!

Anyway, this was a dream from like years and years and years ago that I had written down in skeletal form, and I just fleshed it out a little for the sake of finally getting it out there. To be fair, I haven't completely finished 5D's. I'm somewhere in the Meklord arc, and I've only heard passing comments about the fate of everyone. So cut me a bit of slack here.

This, for the most part, is a lot of fluff. A tiny bit of plot, a lot of fluff. So enjoy the marshmallow fluffiness!

Disclaimer: ನಾನು YuGiOh 5D ನ ಹೊಂದಿಲ್ಲ (Kannada)

* * *

Yusei glared at the early morning light, gunning the engine of his runner and topping the speed limit in seconds. The wind grabbed at his hair and clothes and slid past his visor and screamed in his ear. The city passed him by in a blur of grey and blue and yellow and green as he wove his way through cars and around corners.

Usually riding would calm him down. He enjoyed it. Normally. But not today.

For the first time in his life, Yusei was really and truly _pissed the fuck off_ , for lack of a better term.

He huffed as he turned off the skyway and pulled into the long driveway leading up to his research lab. The impressively large yard was a turf of green grass, with a few trees dotting the landscape every once in a while. Stopping at the main entrance gates, he looked into the retinal scanner and waited for the small beep before pulling out his ID card and swiping it thorough the reader. The gates opened, and Yusei drove to his parking spot. Kickstand down, helmet off, grab his pack, and he was walking into the lab.

He barely got through the front doors before he was jumped.

"Mr. Fudo, we need you to approve these notes on the new reactors!" A harried lab technician ran up from Yusei's left, waving a clipboard stacked with papers.

"Mr. Fudo, you have an orientation meeting with the new interns from New Domino Science and Technology Laboratory at two this afternoon," Yusei's personal assistant informed him after walking out of Corridor F to his right, clipboard in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Mr. Fudo, you're needed in Test Lab B!" Another woman called from a second–floor balcony. Yusei spared a glance up there, through the floor–to–ceiling Plexiglas window. Behind her, in lab B, people were running around in a frenzied mess, the lights were flickering on and off to some erratic beat, and smoke was obscuring the ceiling lights. Absolutely no coordination whatsoever in there.

Yusei sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair before addressing everyone one by one. It wasn't even six in the morning yet! "Where's Clark?"

"He had to leave early, Mr. Fudo," his personal assistant replied easily. "He left as soon as he called you; he could not wait for you to arrive before taking his own leave."

 _'It hasn't even been a full two hours since he called me,'_ Yusei sighed to himself. _'For things to have gone sideways so fast is amazing.'_

He addressed everyone in a rush. "Okay, leave that and any other papers that need to be checked on my desk, and I'll be ready for them in Conference Room 3 by 1:30. I'm going to go see what's going on up in Lab B now," he said as he pushed his way out of the crowd that had converged around him. Another assistant handed him his lab coat as he strode past, and he slipped it on as he jogged up the stairs.

"Okay, what's going on?" he demanded as he pushed open the heavy metal doors to Lab B.

Yusei practically _dropped_ into his desk chair, finally finding some peace in the solitude of his office as he looked out over New Domino city. The sun had long since set, leaving the city lights illuminating the steel buildings and reflecting off the panes of glass.

'What a day,' he mused to himself as he ran a tired hand over his eyes and reflected on the last twenty odd–some hours. He remembered waking up to his phone going off on the night stand next to the bed, the bright LED lights lighting up the room in a ghostly pale blue glow, and an incessant buzzing that drove him nearly mad. The other scientist he worked with, Clark Smith, had fallen ill (a combination of stress, sleep deprivation, and physical exhaustion combined with a common cold) and Yusei was needed to fill in for him.

So at three-thirty in the morning, he was up, getting dressed, and walking out the door to make it to work for a little after five, missing breakfast in favor of getting there as soon as possible (because as much as an early riser and great cook Akiza was, there was _no way_ in the nine levels of hell Yusei was letting his wife get up to cook at three am, not with their baby girl due any day now). And as soon as he walked in, he was bombarded with a plethora of problems that 'needed his immediate attention'.

Apparently, without Clark overseeing things for an hour and a half, everything had fallen apart. Yusei had walked in to Lab B, expecting a nuclear fission power cell to be tested to see if it had any merit as an alternative for power. Instead, he walked in on the power cell having a meltdown and all the machines in the room nearly shorting out the entire compound. It took him the entire morning to set things to rights, and another two hours explaining to the head lab technician how to keep it from happening again. That took him to one in the afternoon, leaving him close to no time to eat lunch, not if he wanted to finish his intro speech and set up in Conference Room 3 in time.

Then he had to moderate the orientation for the new interns that had come in from New Domino Science and Technology Laboratory. The initial debriefing took another hour, then the tour, and finally assigning the twenty-three kids to different parts of the lab. Another round of periodic check-ups, and two re-assignments, and it was close to six in the evening. By six-thirty, he dismissed the new interns and returned to his office.

He finally got back to his office and had a chance to sit down, but even that was messed up because there was a lovely pile of paperwork to be completed. A report had come in about the meltdown in Lab B sometime during the day, and another had come in to be reviewed for technical errors regarding the designs for the new fission reactors. Still another was waiting about funding and bills and what have you which needed to be addressed. So while he was working on those, more reports came in about the new interns as prospective trainees that needed to be reviewed and sorted through.

 _'You do the math kids,'_ Yusei thought wryly. _'A lack of food plus sleep deprivation multiplied by a lab meltdown all over a lot of fucking paperwork equals what?'_

A _really_ stressed out scientist in desperate need of a vacation. That's what.

Yusei let his head fall back against the headrest of his chair and sighed. How ironic was it that for most of his life he thrived on the fast paced life of turbo dueling, yet he could barely stand one day as a scientist. Well, no. Today in particular was just one mess after another. Normally, he enjoyed being a scientist as much as he enjoyed dueling. Now, though, he finally got some rest.

And then his phone went off.

Again.

Yusei groaned and reached for the offending object, answering the call with a forced hello. The last thing he expected was for Leo's frantic voice coming from the receiver, and it made him sit up straight in a second.

 _"Yusei! Where the heck are you?! This is terrible!"_ Leo's eighteen year old voice practically screeched in Yusei's ear, making the older man hold it away from his face for just a moment.

"Leo, calm down! What's the problem? Is everything okay?" he interrupted as Leo started on one of his over-excited tangents.

 _"No, everything is_ not _okay! You need to come down to the hospital quick! Akiza's-"_

 _Crap_. "Okay Leo, calm down and listen to me for a minute," Yusei demanded as he shot up from his seat. "I need you to call Carly and Mina as soon as you can. Tell them to make a beeline for the hospital. Get Luna there too, and then go and find Jack and Crow, and meet me there. Got it?" Yusei rattled off instructions to Leo as he bolted out of his office and slipped off his lab coat, handing it off to some random lab assistant before jumping the second floor balcony railing. He barely heard Leo's _'got it'_ before he hung up and started yelling orders to his personal assistant and the lab heads.

"I need to go. Close down Lab B for now, until either me or Clark come back to oversee everything. We can't risk another close call like today's. Hand all reports that need technical review over to Bruno until further notice. Misaki, the reports on the interns are on my desk, sorted out into potential trainees and regular interns. The piles are labeled, so don't worry about mixing them up. And for the next week the lab is open for twelve hours a day, only. Everyone get some rest."

Yusei strode out of the lab to the sound of cheers for the lightened work week, and practically ran to his parked runner. His exit took all of five minutes, and then he was gunning his engine and speeding down the driveway toward the interstate toward the hospital -

Only to be stopped short at the ruby red ribbon of rear headlights stretching as far as he could see. An aggravated groan tore its way out of his throat, and he nearly cursed aloud. This just _really_ wasn't his day.

* * *

Akiza gave a weak smile to Carly as the reporter came to give her a drink of water while Mina, bless her good heart, was gently combing out her long red hair. Luna sat to her right, cradling a small pink bundle and humming a lullaby under her breath. Crow and Leo were kneeling in front of Luna, peering at the small bundle in something akin to stark wonder. Jack, the antisocial moron that he was, had taken up residence at the cheap coffee table over in the corner, sipping some of his fancy tea. Yet Akiza found that she didn't have the energy to stay angry at him. Every single part of her _hurt_ , and she wished desperately that she could sleep.

The sound of crying pulled her attention back to the pink bundle in Luna's arms, and Akiza reached out to the blue-haired girl. Luna gently got up, causing the two men at her feet to scramble back in a great clatter of noise, and softly deposited the child into her mother's waiting arms.

Akiza pulled the pink bundle closer to her heart, fighting off a wave of absolute exhaustion that pulled hard at her consciousness. Her persistence was rewarded when the little bundle stopped crying and wide magenta eyes stared up at her with a trusting love so deep that Akiza nearly cried herself.

She barely noticed when Crow and Leo appeared next to the bed she was resting on. Carly took up residence to the right of her head, and Luna to her left. Mina's steady hands stilled for a moment to rest on her shoulders, giving a gentle squeeze. Even Jack came out of his little bubble world and stared at the mother and daughter.

"She's so tiny," Leo practically cooed, to which Crow and even Carly nodded their agreement to.

"Well duh, Crow, she was born not more than an hour ago," Jack scoffed at the carrot-blonde. Yet even his normal quips lacked their intended bite. And it might have been Akiza's imagination, but she swore he was smiling into his damned tea cup.

"She's beautiful Akiza," Mina proclaimed as Luna reached over to play with a short strand of the child's maroon-streaked jet black hair.

"What's her name?" Luna asked softly, not talking her eyes off the baby's large doe eyes. Akiza shook her head faintly, lips pursed as the sting of tears blurred her vision.

"Yusei and I were going to name her together..." she tailed off, and the room grew _too_ quiet. The little girl, completely oblivious to the change in the room, gave a wide yawn and contentedly dropped off to sleep in her mother's arms.

"He still hasn't shown up," Luna finished in a voice barely above a whisper. She gave her brother a look, to which Leo shrugged.

 _'I don't know where he is!'_

 _'You were the last person to talk to him!'_ Luna gave her brother a harder stare, nearly glaring at her twin, pressing for an answer.

 _'...I know.'_ Leo looked down, and his sister sighed. Leo really didn't know where Yusei was.

The room was quiet for a long while after, and the night faded away into the morning. Carly and Mina had to leave for work, but they bid a warm farewell to everyone before disappearing into the rising sun. Leo and Luna were called home not too long after, their parents worried where they were and how they were getting to school. They too left, leaving only Jack and Crow to keep Akiza company. She was truly grateful for all of them staying with her, knowing that almost all of them had other engagements to deal with in the morning.

Akiza dropped the smile that she had been straining to hold for the twins' sakes. Crow had a frown etched on his normally cheerful face as well, and Jack looked downright _murderous_. Why keep up images when they felt the same as she?

"He'll be here Akiza," Crow finally said, probably to keep her from losing her already gone mind. She gave a halfhearted nod, and Jack finally got up out of his seat to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He wouldn't miss naming his own daughter for anything," he said. Akiza almost - _almost_ \- resisted scoffing at the thought.

"Then where is he Jack? Why wasn't he here?" Her own voice sounded absolutely shattered, yet it barely even broached how confused and hurt she was. "What could have kept him?"

Crow sat on the edge of the hospital bed and gave Akiza's arm a gentle squeeze. "I don't know. But Leo called him before he called any of us. He would have left the lab as soon as he got Leo's call. Whatever his reason is, it won't stop him from getting here." Crow grinned. "After all, he's known for beating the odds."

Jack snorted from her other side. "No shit. Escaped the Satellite - through a trash pipeline, no less - and Sector Security numerous times. Smoked the Dark Signers and beat the Arc Cradle by mastering Accel Synchro. If we know Yusei, he'll be showing up any minute now."

Akiza barely hid her sniffle. "Thanks guys," she offered with a sincere smile on her face. They were right. Yusei would be here.

"Hey, Akiza, what do you want to eat? Me and Jack will go and get you something," Crow said suddenly, face brightening with the prospect of doing something productive and _not_ sitting around. Jack, for his part, looked a little more than put off that he was being dragged off on some errand and forced to 'suffer' the company of one of his best friends.

For the first time Akiza recognized that she was indeed hungry. Idly, she thought back to when she last ate something more than a protein bar. Almost thirty hours ago. Damn. "Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks guys. Anything is fine, I feel like I could eat a house."

"Don't say that, Akiza. He'll bring back who knows what from the cafeteria." Jack smirked at Crow's indignant look before turning and walking towards the door. "Come on, Crow."

Said duelist huffed and gave Akiza a 'see you in a few' before hurrying out after the taller blonde, leaving Akiza alone with her thoughts.

Her eyes turned back to the sleeping pink mass in her arms, feeling the tiny heartbeat that she literally held in her hands. To think that she and Yusei created something as small and as lovely as this…she could scarcely wrap her head around it.

"You are so beautiful," Akiza whispered to her daughter. She could see it already. Her little girl would grow up and do great things. She would turn heads with her beauty and wit and charm. Akiza briefly wondered if she would take after her mother or father in terms of interests. Would she discover the world of dueling? Would she be a doctor or a scientists or something completely different? A smile spread over her face when she realized that she didn't particularly care, so long as her little girl loved it and worked hard at it. Perseverance and dedication ran in both family trees, and greatness was her daughter's destiny.

"She's so tiny."

Akiza's head whipped to her left, expecting to see Jack or Crow standing at the bedside, and was completely shocked to see Yusei hovering over her. She hadn't even heard him come in! Yusei's cobalt eyes were fixed on their daughter, swirling with such love and amazement and pride it was a wonder he didn't implode from it all.

"Yusei…" Akiza's voice caught in her throat. He was here. Yusei was _here_! Said man trailed a gentle finger down the child's cheek in wonderment.

"You know," he started, "I'm a little more than slightly inclined to ignore the hell that was today just from seeing her face." He finally looked at Akiza and gave her a lopsided grin, and for the first time the burgundy-haired woman noticed the state of absolute disarray her husband was in. His clothes were a wrinkled mess, and his hair was even more unruly than usual, most likely from wearing his helmet on the ride to the hospital. He looked pale, much paler than she liked, and his blue eyes were rimmed in red. Akiza winced when she realized that Yusei probably had as tough a day as she did. Even still, he was smiling and cooing at the now-awake child like a complete dork.

"Would you like to hold her?" Akiza asked softly, offering the girl to him. Yusei didn't respond, just took the pink bundle out of his wife's arms and cradled it close.

"You're going to grow up to be a beauty, aren't you little one?" He flashed a grin at the child's mother. "Just like your mom."

Akiza blushed and turned away. Jeez, all this time and Yusei still managed to make her red as his runner. She listened quietly as Yusei continued to dote on their daughter, a smile spreading over her face when she realized that she had her own family now.

Akiza lost track of the minutes by the time Yusei handed their daughter back to her and sat on the edge of her bed. "What should we name her?" she asked quietly.

Yusei thought for a moment. "What about Mai?"

Another smile worked its way over Akiza's features. "I like it. Mai." The little girl gave a happy giggle, drawing the attention of the two adults. "Looks like she likes it too," Akiza laughed. "Okay then, Mai it is."

* * *

Yusei pressed a gentle kiss to Akiza's temple, gently rubbing her shoulders while she rocked Mai to sleep. Both his girls looked so content, he completely forgot about his hellish day. He had his family, and that's all that mattered right now. He would gladly work whatever odd hours if it would make his girls happy.

Around an hour after he first walked in, Yusei noticed Akiza dropping off to sleep too. Probably because she had been awake for almost a full two days now. He certainly wasn't helping her stay awake right now, and he definitely wasn't going to keep her up. So he pulled his wife against him, tucking her smaller form into him, and watched as she fixed her hold on Mai before stifling a yawn.

"Looks like Mai isn't the only one in need of a nap," he chuckled softly. "Come here, get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." Akiza snuggled closer and sighed softly.

"Promise?" she whispered, making Yusei laugh to himself.

"Promise," he answered, kissing the top of her head softly. A few minutes later, he felt her breathing deepen and even out, and he finally allowed himself to close his eyes and rest.

* * *

"Crow, why on earth would Akiza want a quesadilla?" Jack asked with a huff as he and Crow walked back to Akiza's room. Said carrot-top had spent nearly a half hour deciding on what to buy from the cafeteria's extensive selection, with said blond constantly reminding carrot-top that they were buying food for _Akiza_ , not him, and carrot-top pointing out that it wouldn't hurt to buy something for the two of them as well while they were at the cafeteria anyway, to which the blonde conceded after a semi-long and semi-loud argument. Finally, they had bought some normal foods (that did _not_ include chili cheese dogs and a doughnut burger) and were forced to wait some more while some of the dishes were prepared. Which is how the simple run to the caf for food for Akiza became a shopping trip for enough food to feed a half dozen people.

Crow sighed in exasperation. " _Because_ , Jack, quesadillas are amazing. And if you get the right one, it covers all of the food groups. That's gotta be healthy for a new mother right? Anyway, the tortilla is the bread, you have your meats and vegetables and some cheese for the dairy group and-"

Jack clamped a hand over Crow's jabbering mouth as he peered through the slightly opened door to Akiza's room. Crow shook himself free and kept quiet as he crept up besides Jack. His jaw nearly hit the floor.

Yusei, Akiza, and their little girl were all curled up on Akiza's hospital bed, knocked out cold.

Jack shook his head and motioned for Crow to keep quiet as he put down his bag of food for Akiza on the table. He left all the things he himself wasn't going to eat as well, only taking his meal and leaving the rest for them. Crow followed and did the same, and then they both turned and left as quietly as they came.

* * *

Well, the ending part was just a little tag I added since the part before that didn't sit well enough with me to be a proper ending. But anyways, hope you all liked it, and you know the drill! Favorite, follow, review, and stay safe everyone!


End file.
